


The Search Is On

by AngelMickey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMickey/pseuds/AngelMickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been trying to find a way for Derek to become an Alpha again. Derek realizes something before Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search Is On

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Amy (elegantlydisastrous), through the Sterek Campaign. The main prompt was hers; "a Sterek AU where Stiles is finding out that he is Derek's emissary" and I took it from there. She asked that I post it so we could share it with you all.

Stiles was so engrossed in the papers that surrounded him that he jumped when his phone vibrated on top of a hard surface, enhancing the sound of the vibrations. He went to grab the phone when he realized he wasn’t exactly sure where it was. One this he knew, it was under a lot of paper.

After locating where the noise was coming from, Stiles slid his hand under some pages he had printed out earlier that day. He quietly cursed to himself as he sliced the pad of his thumb across the side of the printer paper, causing a paper cut.

“Hey Scott.” Stiles answered after looking at the call display.

“Dude, you missed lacrosse practice. Coach is pissed.” He heard his best friend, yet surely he must be mistaken, practice wasn’t until 4pm. Stiles switched the phone to his right ear so that he could look at the watch on his left wrist.

“Oh shit! I had no idea what time it was, I thought it was like noon, or just after.” Stiles looked around at his room, noting it looked like a tornado had hit it.

“You still researching how Derek can become an Alpha again without killing?” Scott asked, concerned for his friend.

“Yeah, I just want to be able to help him. He’s better as an Alpha. Ok, granted he wasn’t a really good Alpha, but It’s something he needs.” Stiles thought of his boyfriend and how Derek had just seemed down since losing his power. The look in Derek’s eyes, at times, just killed him and he wanted to make it all better for the man he so deeply loved.

“Maybe you can run by the vet clinic and talk to Deaton. I’m headed there now for my shift.”

“Deaton should be the one doing all this research and figuring something out. He’s supposed to be the Hale family’s Emissary after all!” Stiles could feel his ear lobes burning and turning red, it was still a soft spot for him. He felt like Deaton had abandoned Derek.

“You know that Deaton somehow became my Emissary after everything went down with the Nemeton. We opened up a different world and when Derek lost his power, there were no more Hale Alpha’s and his powers led him to me since we already had a close bond.” Scott explained, again, to his friend.

“Scott, I know what happened and why, but it still sucks. Deaton still should’ve helped. He should know that Derek is an Alpha, maybe not in the literal sense anymore, but it’s like it’s his destiny, he’ll become one again.”

“Still, come see Deaton he may have heard of tales of others losing their power, in the way Derek did, and then being able to regain them.”

“Alright, I could use some fresh air, I’ve been stuck in this room all day. I’m meeting up with Derek later so I’ll swing by the clinic before heading to his house.”

By the time Stiles showed up at Derek’s loft later that evening, he was fuming. Derek could tell it wasn’t serious though by the way Stiles was muttering.

“Can you believe it? He refused to help! Again!” Stiles was complaining. “Something about how I’d have to do this on my own.”

In that moment Derek stood still. He let those last words sink in and flashed back to all the times Stiles had helped him and the other werewolves out. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner, but he knew now. Stiles was his Emissary. This is why Deaton was now Scott’s and why he wasn’t helping out. Deaton knew.

“Dude, why are you smiling? I’m so pissed right now and you’re just standing there with a goofy grin on your face!” Stiles was confused and growing more angry. Couldn’t people understand that he just wanted his boyfriend, the man he loved more than anyone, to go back to being an Alpha and having someone to help his pack.

Derek continued smiling as he walked up to Stiles, still not saying a word, and took his face into his hands. He leaned down and lightly swept his lips across those of his lover. His hunger grew quickly and he began to claim Stiles mouth with his own. Gone were the light kisses, now his hunger was showing through. Though Derek and Stiles had had sex on multiple occasions, this time was going to be different. Derek wanted to claim all of Stiles as his own, the way the universe was claiming that Stiles was his.

It didn’t take long for Stiles to switch from pissed off and frustrated, to confused, to fully aroused and in the moment. This was obviously something he was ok with, after all, it was his love for Derek that had him continuously trying to find a way for him to get his powers back. He let out a soft moan as Derek cupped his ass and squeezed him closer.

With Derek’s hands on Stiles ass, Stiles put his hands to work too and removed both of their shirts. As soon as Derek’s shirt left his arms, his hands went back to cupping Stiles, only removing them again when Stiles took hold of Derek’s erection and began to kneel. 

“No.” Derek said, looking down into the confused eyes of Stiles. Looking up, Stiles tilted his head, ever so slighty, as if to ask why. Derek had never stopped him from this before.

“No?” Stiles questioned.

“I want you. I want to have you in every way. I want this to be all about you. Don’t worry about me, I just want you to have a good time and have as many releases as you can.” Derek explained.

“You do realize that by touching you, having you in my mouth, seeing you squirm and all of that, that that does lead to a release for me.”

“Stiles, please. Just let me.” He trailed off as Stiles rose to his feet and spread his arms out, as if he was surrendering, offering up his entire body for Derek. Derek licked his lips as his erection twitched, eager to fully encompass the man before him. He was ecstatic to know that, as his Emissary, Stiles would be around for a long time. He could hardly remember a time before Stiles and was happy to know that he wouldn’t have to think about a future without him. 

As a born werewolf, it wasn’t so out of the ordinary for him to be attracted to a man. The sexual lines were blurred in a pack atmosphere. Even still, he never would’ve pictured himself falling for Stiles, and still he couldn’t pinpoint the time when it happened, their relationship just kind of evolved. He’d never been happier in a relationship and he didn’t think that had to do with the gender of the person he was currently with, it was just because of who it was. 

When Derek could no longer hold back, he lifted Stiles up and brought him to his bed, in the middle of the main floor of the loft. As he gently laid his lover on his bed he couldn’t help but lick his lips again. He could taste Stiles without touching him, could smell him and feel him on his tongue. As Stiles arousal grew, so did Derek’s intoxication.

Once again Derek’s lips found Stiles’, claiming what was his. As their erections rubbed against each other, Stiles grabbed Derek’s ass, tilted his hips up and moaned into Derek’s mouth. Derek smiled, quite pleased with himself, as he figured he made Stiles forget all about Deaton. 

Derek trailed his kisses down Stiles’ jaw, down his neck and continued down his chest. As he got down to his groin, Derek inhaled Stiles’ natural aroma, closing his eyes as he did. He then took Stiles’ erection into his mouth, smiling as Stiles let out a loud moan. Derek paid attention to Stiles’ cock for a few minutes, then switched his hand for his lips as he took his scrotum in his mouth, wanting to show it love too. 

Stiles was moaning and wriggling as Derek paid him close attention. Derek wanted to flip Stiles over and lick his ass, wanted to grab at his cheeks as he did so, but he knew he wasn’t going to be last much longer, he could feel his own pre-cum drip off the top of his throbbing, purplish head. He needed Stiles. He realized he needed him in so many ways, but this instant he was only really concentrating on one way though.

Derek made his way back up to Stiles’ lips, putting his right hand around his own erection, and guided the tip of his head into Stiles wiling opening. The two lovers continued to look each other in the eyes, with anticipation for what was coming. Derek could hear Stiles suck in a bit of a breath as his cock had begun its journey into Stiles. The feeling of Stiles around him made him draw in a breath as well. 

Though they had done this before, Derek was always careful when it was him entering Stiles, just like it was the first time. He was always scared of going too hard, too fast, and hurting Stiles. He paused a moment when he felt Stiles’ ass cheeks at his base. He loved being all the way inside, just as much as he loved it when Stiles was inside him all the way. 

Derek began thrusting his hips a little faster, while slowing down his kisses. With each thrust Stiles brought his legs up, knees coming closer to his ears, he wanted every millimeter of Derek he could get. Derek was just as happy to give it to him too, and he started slowing his thrusts again so that he could last longer. He had never wanted Stiles more than he did at this moment and he didn’t want it to end.

Derek started moaning when he felt his scrotum tighten, knowing that his release was coming. Not forgetting that this was supposed to be about Stiles, he leaned all of his weight to his left hand, taking his right and wrapping it around Stiles’ cock. He started stroking Stiles, simulating the movement of his thrusts. 

“Oh God! More! Faster!” Stiles was in a reverie, closing in on his own release. Derek did as his lover requested of him. 

“God Stiles. I’m not going to be able to last much longer.” Derek said, almost apologetically. Normally they didn’t care who came first. They always knew that they were both going to be brought to orgasm, at least once, so who came first never mattered. Today though, today, Derek wanted Stiles to find his release first. Derek didn’t even care if he came or not today, though he knew it was going to happen. Even if he was successful in outlasting Stiles, as soon as the man he loved found release, he knew he’d be done for.

Derek stopped for a moment, fully inserted into Stiles. He was breathing slow and deep, trying to stop himself from cumming. He wasn’t ready to stop.

“Derek, please, keep going. I want to feel you cum, I’ll be right behind you, I swear.” Stiles said, pleading with his lover. Derek was looking directly into his eyes and couldn’t deny him his request. After one more slow, deep breath, Derek continued thrusting into Stiles, picking up his pace as he knew he was going to cum any second.

“Gah!!!” Stiles screamed as he reached orgasm, cum squirting on both his and Derek’s chest. Derek’s release followed with the next thrust and his juices mixed with Stiles’. 

Even though he was in great shape, and a werewolf, he still found himself exhausted and panting. He gave Stiles one more passionate kiss before exiting him and rolling off him, laying next to him on the bed.

“It’s you.” Derek said, looking Stiles in the eyes.

“I should hope so, I’d be pretty pissed if you were like that with anyone else.” Stiles retorted.

“No, I mean, you’re the answer. You’re my Emissary. I will get my power because of you.”

Stiles just stared at him, not expecting to hear anything like that. “What? No, I’m just a regular human remember? I can’t help you, I’ve been trying.” Stiles felt a little defeated, looking away from Derek’s eyes.

“Stiles, look at me. Trust me, it’s you. And you have no idea how happy that makes me. Look at me.”

Stiles lifted his eyes to meet Derek’s once again. He was looking at his human eyes, then they switched to his bright wolf blue eyes. Stiles was not nervous seeing Derek’s eyes change, even as vulnerable as he was laying next to him, naked. Derek would never hurt Stiles and Stiles knew that. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Derek’s bright blue eyes turned to bright Alpaha red.

“I told you it was you.” Derek said, smiling, feeling a spark in every nerve of his body.


End file.
